halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder in the High Tower
SESSION DATE: June 18th, 2016 AUTHOR: ??? IN-GAME DATE: 2nd of the Crown of the Equinox, 905 LOCATION(S): The Tipsy Tengu CAMPAIGN: Halintar: Respite of the God ENTRY #1, New Beginnings Our story opened with a rather slow night at the Tipsy Tengu, when Avagantamous “Ganty” Okarthel made his way in to shelter from the rain. After greeting the owner of this inn he found a crowd full of familiar faces. An entire caravan, called Caravan 17, chasing the gem rush that had captured the interest of many across the continent of Halintar. Among their Company was a Dwarf, Neville Poshkin, a Sand Elf, Sarnai, a Warlock with a frightening aura, Kris Nifeton, a menacing yet jovial Orc-Tiefling, Zor Thachar (aka the DILF), a small unassuming kobold priest, Shashank Dempti, a rather standoffish bodyguard, Rabi Phendara, his protectee, Professor Hydran, and a very unpleasant halfling, Cyrus Groslind. There was also a bounty hunter with a rather menacing orc held in chains. Conversations transpired, and most people at the bar had been introduced to one another by the end of the night. Everyone retired to their rooms shortly after, as the storm poured and rumbled throughout the night. Unbeknownst to most, a series of unfortunate events transpired that night. Our kobold friend had been murdered in the night, and it looked like the orc had done it. Rabi was woken by an intensely shrill shriek, and a bloody warlock slamming his door open.Minerva, the tengu that owns the tower/inn, quickly organized everyone she could into the main floor of the bar with her intense magic and very insistent squawking. She was seemingly unable to find many of the troupe, as there were quite a few people missing, the orc and the bounty hunter, Zor(Daddy x3c), and Cyrus. A few others were also incapacitated, including our fishy merwizard friend, and the Dwarf who was still recovering from an intense hangover. Kris led us to her room where a rather gruesome pile of gore had covered the floor. She had awoken to the orc standing over her still friend. Panicking, she used her magic to implode the intruder rather gruesomely. The four capable investigators searched the room, the rest of the floor, and eventually the rest of the tower. Among their findings were severed fingers in the room the orc escaped from, and signs of a struggle and an escape. We also uncovered the source of argument between Sarnai and Cyrus, a difference of opinion on the route to reach the gem fields. In Cyrus’s room, we found piles of gold encircling his bed; among them, a single bloody coin. After some more tertiary exploration, we regrouped in the lobby. Zor (Daddy) knocked on the door and revealed that he had found the body of the bounty hunter and was outside at the time to bury him. We interrogated everyone in the lobby. After pressing both ZorDaddy and NevilleDUPONT, DWARVEN ROGUE, we found that there had been an incredibly large amount of alcohol poured from an upper window of the tower. We asked NevilleTHERE’S GOLD TO BE FOUND, I’LL BE THERE about this, and he finally decided to bolt. We fired several projectiles and he immediately fell to the ground in pain. He broke incredibly quickly making excuses for murdering not only the kobold, but also CyrusScrooge out of fear of the #DANGER ZONE#. The kobold was unfortunate enough for witnessing the murder, so he silenced her as well. He didn’t get much further than that before getting exploded by the resident Warlock. Thus ended the first session. Category:H:RotG Category:Adventure Log